Trilogy of Akafuri
by Raina94
Summary: Tiga Hari berlalu Furihata bermimpi Akashi yang meninggalkannya, dan Akashi pun meninggalkannya tapi bukan untuk selamanya melainkan hanya untuk sementara. Fanfiction ini untuk Event 'AkaFuri your favorite song challenge'. Akafuri412.


_Trilogy Of AkaFuri_

Cast :

Akashi Seijuro x Furihata Kouki

By :

Raina94

Summary :

Tiga Hari berlalu Furihata bermimpi Akashi yang meninggalkannya, dan Akashi pun meninggalkannya tapi bukan untuk selamanya melainkan hanya untuk sementara.

Disclamer :

Akashi Seijuurou dan Furihata Kouki milik Fujimaki-sensei.

Fanfiction ini untuk Event 'AkaFuri your favorite song challenge', so i hope you like.

.

.

.

Douzo

.

.

.

-Pergi untuk Kembali-

"Sei, kau yakin ingin pergi besok pagi?"

Akashi Seijuurou terhenti pada kegiatannya yang memilah barang apa saja yang akan di bawa nya selama dia pergi.

"Kouki bukankah kita sudah membahas hal ini, semua ini sudah kita sepakati kan?" Akashi memandang Furihata yang tertunduk di hadapannya.

Sudah lewat tiga hari ketika Furihata bermimpi buruk soal Akashi yang meninggalkan dirinya, hal itu membuat Furihata sedikit khawatir dan kekhawatiran itu ditambah dengan kedatangan ayah Akashi di apartemennya pada keesokan harinya yang meminta untuk pergi ke Kanada untuk mengurus perusahaan disana.

Tangan Akashi menggenggam tangan Furihata, mencium punggung tangannya lembut.

hiks hiks hiks

Tangis Furihata pecah, tangan memeluk erat tubuh Akashi, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu tegas Akashi. Suara isak tangis pilu Furihata membuat Akashi sedih.

"Hei, jangan menangis." Tangan Akashi mengusap lembut punggung Furihata.

"Jangan pergi Sei." Ungkapnya di sela-sela tangisnya. Pelukan Furihata pada Akashi kian erat.

"Aku akan meninggalkanmu hanya sementara Kouki bukan meninggalkanmu utuk selamanya, jangan khawatir." Bisik Akashi.

"Kau harus janji padaku, cepat pulang." Ungkap Furihata yang menatap Akashi dengan mata yang masih mengalirkan air matanya.

"Aku janji."

"hanya dua tahun tidak lebih dari itu, lebih dari itu aku akan memilih menikah dengan seorang wanita yang menyatakan cintanya kemarin padaku." ungkap Furihata, Akashi melepaskan pelukannya menatap Furihata yang telah berhenti dari tangisannya.

"Kau membuat ku merasa khawatir Kouki, baiklah aku akan berusaha menuntaskan pekerjaan ku disana dan aku akan kembali secepatnya."

Furihata menepis jarak wajahnya pada Akashi, memberikan ciuman manis pada bibir Akashi.

 _Bujuk rayuanmu, membuat hatiku sedih._

 _Pelukan mu, membuatku enggan untuk melepaskan kehangatannya._

 _genggaman tanganmu, membuatku enggan beranjak pergi darimu._

 _Ciuman terakhir darimu, memberikan rasa manis dan perasaan yang menyenangkan._

 _Aku akan meninggalkanmu hanya sementara, bukan untuk selamanya._

 _Janganlah kau bimbang dan ragu,_

 _berikanlah senyuman terbaikmu untukku._

 _Aku pergi takkan lama, aku akan kembali lagi._

 _Asalkan engkau tetap menanti._

 _-Akashi Seijuurou-_

.

.

.

-When You're Gone-

Berjalan beriringan denganmu memang sangat menyenangkan, tapi untuk saat ini berjalan beriringan dengan mu membuat ku sedih. Melepas mu bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan bagi ku, walau hanya sementara waktu kau meninggalkanku, rasanya seperti kau akan meninggalkanku selamanya.

 _'Bagi para penumpang penerbangan ke Kanada dengan nomor AB17 harap mempersiapkan diri'_

Hei berhentilah memberi pengumuman itu, apa kau tidak tahu aku masih ingin berlama-lama dengannya.

Dia berbalik dan menatapku. Aku menatapnya, aku ingin merekam semua yang ada di dirinya, wajahnya, senyumnya, iris matanya, rambut merah yang menawan, semua tanpa ada yang yang tertinggal.

"Aku harus pergi Kouki," tolong jangan katakan itu, genggaman tangan yang erat ini ku coba lepaskan.

"Tersenyumlah, aku ingin kau terseyum Kouki." Aku ingin menangis kenapa kau malah menyuruh ku terseyum. Aku mencoba tersenyum walau aku yakin senyum ku sangat aneh.

"Senyummu sangat aneh." Nah apa kata ku senyumku pasti aneh.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, jangan terlalu ceroboh, jangan mengkhawatirkan sesuatu dengan berlebih, selesai kan penelitian mu dengan baik Ok."

"Iya, kau juga Sei jaga dirimu disana baik-baik, makan yang teratur, jangan memaksakan bekerja jika sudah lelah, jaga kesehatan mu."

"Aku pasti akan merindukanmu Kouki dan masakan mu juga tentunya."

"Aku juga pasti aku akan merindukanmu Sei, aku akan menunggumu pulanglah secepatnya lalu aku akan memasakan makanan kesukaan mu."

"Iya, aku akan kembali secepatnya, kalau ada waktu senggang aku akan menghubungimu."

"akan ku tunggu."

Ciuman yang sangat singkat darinya, tapi mampu membuatku merasakan manisnya.

"Aku pergi."

"Iya."

Berhasil ku rekam senyumannya, wajahnya, iris mata, lalu surai merahnya, semuanya tanpa ada yang terlewatkan oleh ku. Dapat ku rasakan pelukannya serta Aroma tubuhnya. Tubuhnya berbalik memunggungiku dan mulai berjalan menjauh.

Satu langkah

Dua langkah

Tiga langkah

Saat kau berbalik menjauh setiap langkah mu ku hitung, sampai saat dimana punggung tegasmu tidak terlihat oleh pandanganku.

 _Saat kau pergi_

 _Hari-hari tanpamu, terasa sepi._

 _Kini ranjang tempat kita berbaring bersama, terasa besar untukku._

 _Segala sesuatu yang kulakukan, mengingatkanku padamu._

 _baju yang kau tinggalkan, semua tergeletak di lantai, baunya sama sepertimu._

 _Yang kuinginkan adalah agar kau tahu, aku akan menunggu disini._

 _Dan Kata-kata yang perlu membuatku mampu melalui hari-hari tanpamu, agar tetap baik-baik saja adalah_

 _Aku merindukanmu_

 _-Furihata Kouki-_

.

.

.

-Kangen-

"Seijuurou-sama, ada surat dari Jepang untuk anda." Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang pria paruh baya yang seorang butler.

"Surat? aku kira sudah tidak ada orang yang pernah mengirimkan surat lagi." canda Akashi, yah Akashi tidak habis pikir siapa yang mengirimkan surat di zaman yang semakin maju dengan teknologinya bukan berarti dirinya mengejek hanya saja surat adalah hal yang sangat klasik.

"Seijuurou-sama, bagi sebagian orang surat adalah media yang dapat mengekspresikan seluruhnya dalam tulisan tangannya, memang terkesan sangat klasik tapi pada saat anda membaca isi surat yang di tulis langsung dari seseorang anda dapat merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh orang tersebut."

Akashi tersenyum mendengar perkataan sang butler, seperti ia sangat setuju dengan perkataan butler nya. Akashi mengambil Surat dari tangan sang butler, membaca nama dari sang pengirim.

 _Furihata Kouki_

Akashi tersenyum lembut melihat nama yang tertera pada surat.

"Sepertinya anda sangat senang menerima suratnya Seijuurou-sama."

"Iya, surat dari seseorang yang aku rindukan."

"Kalau begitu saya permisi Seijuurou-sama." Ucap sang butler mengundurkan diri, Akashi menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Di tutupnya laporan-laporan yang membuat pusing belakangan ini, dan di alihkannya pada suratnya. Akashi membuka surat membacanya dengan perlahan.

 _ **''Untuk Akashi Seijuurou seseorang yang ku rindukan dan ku tunggu.'**_

 _ **Sei apa kabar? ku harap kau baik-baik saja disana, kau tidak berkerja terlalu keras kan? jangan memaksa bekerja kalau sudah merasa lelah istirahatlah yang cukup.**_

 _ **Sei bagaimana dengan hari-hari mu disana? ku harap hari-hari mu baik-baik saja disana, disini hari-hari ku baik karena ada Kuroko-kun dan Kagami-kun yang menemaniku.**_

 _ **Kau tahu tidak semenjak kau pergi mereka sering berkunjung ke apartemen kita, bahkan Otou-san mu sesekali berkunjung menemui ku di apartemen tapi walaupun mereka sering mengunjungi ku rasa nya masih sepi. Kau tahu Sei ranjang di apartemen kita benar-benar terasa besar untukku sekarang, terkadang aku masak terlalu banyak karena kupikir kau masih ada disini.**_

 _ **Sei aku merindukanmu, aku merindukan pelukanmu, merindukan ciumanmu, merindukan senyummu, merindukan dirimu disini di sisiku.**_

 _ **Sepertinya aku tidak akan bosan mengatakan ini.**_

 _ **Aku mencintaimu cepatlah pulang.**_

 _ **ps: aku sudah menyelesaikan penelitian ku, dan aku juga sudah menyelesaikan pendidikan ku.**_

 _ **'Dari Furihata Kouki yang selalu menunggumu dan merindukanmu''**_

Akashi mengerti seberapa besar rindu Furihata dengannya, mengerti kesepian hari-harinya tanpa dirinya. Hari-hari Akashi juga terasa sepi itu kenapa dia lebih memilih bekerja untuk menghilangkan sepi dirinya.

Akashi pun merindukan sosok Furihata Kouki disampingnya, pelukannya, senyum manis di wajahnya dan, ciumannya. Semua yang di rasakan Furihata Kouki begitu persis seperti yang Akashi rasakan.

 _Semua kata rindumu membuat diriku tak berdaya._

 _Percayalah padaku akupun merindukanmu, kata rindu dan kata cinta yang kau tulis dalam surat mu begitu manis, membuat ku semakin merindukanmu._

 _Aku akan memeluk dengan hangat, mencium mu, membelai lembut diri mu, dan membuat ranjang kita tidak terasa besar lagi untuk mu._

 _Maka dari itu tunggulah aku dengan sabar, aku akan pulang dan kembali ke sisimu dan mengisi kesepiaanmu secepatnya._

 _-Akashi Seijuurou-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hari demi hari, aku merindukanmu._

 _Aku akan selalu rindu suara kamu, saat memanggil namaku._

 _Ketika kamu Jauh disana, aku bisa merasakan betapa cintamu selalu memanggil-manggil jiwaku, begitu juga aku, karena hatiku selalu merindukanmu._

 _Cinta membuatku merindukanmu, dan kerinduan membuatku terus mencintamu walaupun kamu sedang berada jauh ribuan mil dari sisiku._

 _Aku minta maaf karena aku tidak bisa berhenti merindukanmu._

 _Aku berharap kau merindukanku seperti aku yang merindukanmu saat ini._

 _-Furihata Kouki-_

.

.

.

-FIN-

.

.

.

Minna Raina datang lagi masih membawa fanfiction untuk Event yang di selenggarakan oleh Nona Elisabet. Kali ini Raina bawa Fanfiction yang berkonsep terinspirasi dari Music Video troye sivan Trilogy Blue Neighbourhood dengan tiga judul lagu yang berbeda, eh tapi ini beda loh kalo MV troye sivan kan patah hati banget kalo Raina macem LDR *cie AkaFuri LDRan dan bisa di bilang kalau fanfiction ini lanjutan dari fanfiction Raina yana like i'm gonna lose you. Maaf jika banyak typo, dan tidak sesuai EYD.

watch?v=4M9AC5cbhg4 : ELLO – Pergi untuk kembali

watch?v=0G3_kG5FFfQ : Avril – When You're Gone

watch?v=RYGgSRtYxd0 : Dewa 19 – Kangen

RnR

BIG Love

*Bow bareng AkaFuri

Arigatou gozaimasu~


End file.
